


Negotiations

by FrozenMemories



Series: Femslash February 2020 [5]
Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: F/F, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:41:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22549510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrozenMemories/pseuds/FrozenMemories
Summary: Tumblr fic prompt: “Don’t get up just yet, I’ll miss having you next to me.”Basically just cuddling. Purest Fluff.
Relationships: Julie "Finn" Finlay/Sara Sidle
Series: Femslash February 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1632643
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	Negotiations

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jencsi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jencsi/gifts).



The rattling sound of her phone vibrating against the wooden top of her bedside table rudely woke Sara from a pleasant dream. She groaned in frustration as she awkwardly angled her arm sideways in an effort to reach it without waking the woman in her arms.

“Sidle,” she half grumbled, half hissed into the speaker before she listened to her boss explaining what he needed her for. “Yeah, I’ll be there in forty,” she promised, regretting her words as soon as she spoke them.

Once the line was disconnected she carefully began retracting her arm from underneath her lover’s body.

“Hmmm,” Finn mumbled into her chest, making Sara smile, “don’t get up just yet, I’ll miss having you next to me.” The softly spoken words were underlined by a pair of strong arms that wrapped around her tightly, preventing her from moving any further away.

Sara chuckled at her antics and let herself relax into the embrace for a moment.

“I’m so sorry, I wish I could stay,” she murmured into Finn’s hair, before pressing a gentle kiss on top of her head. “Russell called me in early, said it’s urgent.”

“It’s always urgent with him,” Finn complained and wriggled herself even closer to Sara’s body.

“He’s the boss, though,” Sara tried to reason, even though she had no inclination whatsoever to get out of bed. There was a huff in response, muffled against her own skin, and she chuckled a little at the sensation of Finn’s breath tickling her collarbone.

“I don’t care who he is, I don’t want you to go.”

With a sigh Sara encircled the other woman in her arms and squeezed her purposefully, kissing her head once more before mumbling an apology.

“Five more minutes?” Finn began to negotiate in a tone that they both knew had already won her the argument.

“Two,” Sara feebly offered in return.

“Four?”

Sneaky fingers found their way beneath her shirt.

“Four,” she agreed, “But only if you stop that or else I’ll never manage to get up.”

“Sounds like a very good reason to keep going…”

“Julie…” Sara warned but lost her stern tone as soon as those gentle fingers slid further up along her sensitive skin, making her sigh. Before she knew it Finn had dragged herself up and was hovering above her, pressing kisses into the crook of her neck.

“Stop that,” she complained half heartedly, contradicting her words by cradling Finn’s head to her with both her hands, “I’m going to be late.”

“Hmm yeah,” Finn agreed with a victorious smile, “Blame it on me.”


End file.
